


Subtle Avoidance

by Duochanfan



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri wants to know what the confrontation was about on their doorstep, but Viktor is doing his best to avoid it.





	Subtle Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just messing around.
> 
> Another little prompt from my friend, written in 20 mins.
> 
> If you have a prompt send it to me in the comments below!

 

Subtle Avoidance

 

Viktor walked into the living room, he could hear Yuuri calling out to him. “Makka!” he cooed to his faithful poodle as he knelt down and began to fuss her. Ignoring all that was going on around him and the fast beating of his heart. He clenched his hands into the fur for a moment, before giving a shaky breath and resuming his fussing over the poodle.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri huffed as he walked in, closing and locking the front door to their apartment. It had been three months since the two of them had made the move to St Petersburg from Hesatsu. He had no clue as to what had just happened and why Viktor had almost run off to their apartment as soon as the two people that he had been talking to had left.

 

“Isn’t Makka the most wonderful poodle in the world?” Viktor smiled the same fake smile he would give to the cameras. Yuuri flinched at the look, he had hoped he would never see it aimed at him again.

 

It hurt to see Viktor pull it up, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe it away. “Viktor, please, just talk to me,” Yuuri almost begged him, walking over to the Russian and placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“What do you think we should have for dinner?” Viktor asked, getting up with one last ruffle of Makkachin’s fur and smiling to the younger skater.

 

“Vi-” Yuuri was cut off before he could say anything.

 

“What about going out to dinner? We haven’t been able to go on a date since we moved here. And we should, there are so many places around here that I would like to show you,” his voice sounded enthusiastic, but there was a hidden strain within it.

 

Yuuri sighed heavily, “Viktor, I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” he admonished his fiance.

 

“And I’m trying to subtly avoid it.” The answer came in an almost monotone voice. One that Yuuri had never heard from Viktor before. All trace of the normally jovial Russian skater was gone.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said softly as he walked over, “I gathered that. If you don’t want to talk about what happened, that’s fine, but I wanted to ask one thing, are you all right?” his voice was full of worry for the older man.

 

Viktor froze, he had thought that Yuuri wanted to push what had happened outside their apartment building. Two people had come up to them, talking in rapid Russian to Viktor. Yuuri hadn’t been able to understand a word. But he could tell that Viktor was upset with the two. The woman had sent a sneer towards Yuuri, and the male had spat in his direction.

 

“I… I always knew that they wouldn't like it when I told them about… about being gay,” Viktor said softly as Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him. He rested his head on the slightly shorter man's shoulder, wrapping his own arms around Yuuri’s waist, clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping him standing.

 

“It’s all right Viktor,” Yuuri reassured him, not sure what he should say. He had a feeling he now knew who the two people were.

 

“My… My parents, they didn’t like me skating. They wanted me to be a doctor of all things. My father’s sister, Aunt Evangeline, was the one who took me out on the ice the first time. I fell in love with Ice Skating. She took me to competition when I was nine. And I knew that is what I wanted to do with my life. MY parents didn’t support me, my Aunt did. I left home when I was fourteen, moved in with Yakov,” Viktor said softly.

 

“I’m sorry Viktor,” Yuuri said gently, tightening his hold on him.

 

“I had hoped that with winning and doing the Olympics and all that, that they would finally be proud of me. Finally, they accept me for who I am after the last Olympics when I won the Gold. And they did until I told them about myself and you,” Viktor said, closing his eyes.

 

“What… what about Aunt Evangeline?” Yuuri asked, almost scared to. He hoped that his Aunt was still around to counter the anger from Viktor’s parents.

 

“She lives in Moscow. She is a very good lawyer. And talks to me almost daily,” Viktor smiled, “She is a little upset that she hasn’t met you yet,” Viktor smiled as he pulled back, looking down into warm honey brown eyes.

 

Yuuri smiled, “How about we have a trip to Moscow, and we’ll see Aunt Evangeline?” he suggested.

 

Viktor brightened even more and nodded, “Yes, that would be a wonderful idea.”

 

Yuuri watched as he broke away from his hold and began to rush around the apartment, grabbing his laptop looking at train tickets and calling up his Aunt. Yuuri shook his head and wondered if Yakov would be fine with the out of the blue day trip to Moscow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope that you have enjoyed this little ficlet.


End file.
